Character Sheets
by The War Inside my Head
Summary: Character sheets I did for OC's.
1. Tala

Verse: (The universe your character belongs to. Can be original or fanfiction. [Ex: Original: The name of your book, movie, game or whatever. Fanfiction: Pokemon, Star Trek, Naruto, ect.) Digimon and Soul Eater

Date: (The date this sheet was completed.) 1/2/2013

Full Name: (Self-explanatory) Tala Yuki Ishida

Pronunciation: (Self-explanatory) Tala (Tay-la) Yuki (You-key) Ishida (Ish-ida)

Nickname/Alias: (Does your character have a pet name, fake identity, or any other thing they like to go by? Put it here.) Wolfie, Wolf-chan, Crimson Wolf, Wolfa

Meaning: ([Ex: Emily means "admiring" and William means "protector"] If you aren't sure your character's name has a meaning look it up, I'm sure you'll find something. If it's a fantasy name you made yourself, give it a meaning.) Wolf

Origin: (How did you come up with your character's name?) I wanted a name that meant wolf so I looked up names meaning wolf.

Title: (Do have a title along with their name? [Ex: Sir, Captain, Ms.]) N/A

Pet Name: (What do other people call your character? [kid, squirt, babe, ect] May be insulting, endearing, or a combination of both. May have more than one, if other characters call them different things. Wolfie, Tay, Lala

ID Number: (A number that may also be used to identify your character, such as tournaments and prison settings) 845673

Signature: (What is their handwriting like?) Tala Y.C. Ishida

Gender: (Self-explanatory) Female

Gender Role: (Does your character generally act more feminine or masculine?) A mix of both

Orientation: (Ex: Straight, Bisexual, Homosexual) Bisexual

Real Age: (How old your character is in years) 12

Age Appearance: (How old does your character look? This is mostly for immortal creatures such as deities, but can be used with anybody. [if someone looks older or younger than their age) She looks about 14

Birthday: (Self-explanatory) 12/12/91

Death day: (May not have one yet) None yet

Birthplace: (Where was your character born?) Odaiba, Japan

Astrological Sign: (Western) The Centaur?

Zodiac Sign: (Eastern) Sagittarius

Immediate Family: (Who was your character raised by?) Both parents/Adoptive parents/Biological father

Distant Family: (The ones they don't see every day) Mother's parents, Uncle and aunt

Parenting: (Were their parents strict or fun-loving?) A bit of both

Upbringing: (What morals and ideals were your characters raised with?) To express themselves in a way that suited them.

Infancy: ([0-2] What was it like when your character was a baby? Were they nurtured or dropped at birth?) She was nurtured.

Childhood: ([3-12] What was it like for your character growing as a kid?) Angsty, rebellious, and traumatized

Adolescence: ([13-17] Teen years) Not there yet.

Adulthood: ([18+] When your character has fully matured. If your character isn't yet an adult, plan what would happen to them in the future.) She gets a degree in psychology and animation. Becomes a writer and mother.

Coming of Age: (When and how did your character "grow up"?) She grew up after having to live on the streets at the age of four and being physically and sexually abused by her adoptive father from ages 4-8

Evolution: (How has your character changed since they were younger?) She matured greatly after living on the streets at four, at six she watched six of her friends die in the Digi-World, and being abused by her adoptive father. She stills acts somewhat happy and slightly immature, but she been through a lot and will never heal mentally.

Species: (Human, animal, or a fantasy race) Human/Death Scythe

Ethnicity: (Self Explanatory) Japanese/French

Blood Type: (Self-explanatory) O

Preferred Hand: (Right handed, left handed, or ambidextrous?) Ambidextrous

Facial Type: (Ex: Oval, heart, square, round,) Round but heat shaped at the same time.

Eye Color: (Self-explanatory) Bright blue

Hair Color (Self Explanatory) Golden blonde hair

Hairstyle: (Self-explanatory) Long and slightly wavy with long-ish bangs framing her face

Skin Tone: (Self Explanatory) Fair

Complexion: (Self-explanatory) Pale tan

Makeup: (If any)N/A

Body Type: (Endomorph, Ectomorph, Mesomorph, or somewhere in between?) Mesomorph

Build: (Long legs, chubby cheeks, or muscular arms?) Long legs, slightly chubby cheeks, thin and almost fragile looking arms

Height: (In inches) 60 (5'0")

Weight: (In pounds) 101

Cup Size: (Female characters only, hopefully) C-cup almost D.

Facial Hair: (If applicable) N/A

Shoe Size: (Self Explanatory) 4 (adult)

Birthmarks/scars: (Self-explanatory) No birthmarks. Several scars from beating, suicide attempts, former self-harming, and being thrown through a wall

Distinguishing Features: (Something unique that stands out) Her blond hair in blue eyes (face it people it's not common in Japan)

Health: (How healthy is your character?) Sickly sometimes

Energy: (How much energy does your character have on a daily basis?) Enough to get through school and trips to the Digital World

Memory: (How well does your character remember things, and what do they remember?) Usually very good at remembering things, but due to her blonde moments she can be forgetful

Senses: (Are any of your character's senses better or worse than others?) Better hearing and eyesight, than smelling

Allergies: (Self Explanatory. May be optional.) Pollen, grass, and bees.

Handicaps: ([Ex: A limp, deafness, missing an eye] May be optional.) N/A

Medication: (What meds does your character take, if any?) Anti-depressants and ADHD meds.

Phobias: (Things that simply terrify your character. May be trivial or debilitating. Try to have at least one.) The dark, spiders, heights, sexual abuse, being alone, enclosed spaces, fire, imperfection, failure, mirrors, clowns, and dolls. (I know there's a lot but some will be explained)

Addictions: (Drugs, alcohol, gambling, or bad teen romance) Peppermints and coffee

Mental Disorders: ([Ex: Depression, Bipolar Disorder, Paranoia.] May be optional.) Depression, bi-polar, PTSD, OCD, ADHD, Schizophrenia, split personality disorder, and paranoia.

Style: (The overall style your character shows, not just limited to clothing) Ex: Punk, Goth, Nerd) Goth, Emo, Punk Rock

Grooming: (Well-kept or messy?) Well-kept

Posture: (How does your character present themselves? Ex: Stiff, slouchy, suggestive) Stiff yet slouchy

Gait: (The speed and style which how your character moves) Quick and silently, like a ninja.

Coordination: (How physically fit is your character? Also add things like reflexes, ect.) She is well fit and has ninja like reflex. She's very flexible and light on her feet.

Habits and Mannerisms: (Any nervous ticks or unconscious habits your character might have. Ex: Nail biting, crosses arms, or twirls hair) She crosses her arms and legs.

Scent: (What does your character smell like? Good or bad? How strong?) She usually smells lightly of vanilla

Mood: (What mood are you most likely to catch your character in?) Rather bad or upset never happy.

Attitude: (How does your character interact with others?) She is rather honest which makes her come off as a bitch; she is known to get along with people (depending on the person) and is lightly violent.

Stability: (How emotionally consistent are they?) Rather unstable, could emotionally collapse at any time

Expressiveness: (Do they hide emotion or let it out openly?) She is rather secretive about her emotions.

When Happy: (Ex: Whistles, sings, skips) When happy (which is practically never) she skips.

When Depressed: (Ex: locks themself in their room, listens to music, hugs a stuffed animal) Plays guitar or writes music.

When Angry: (Ex: Punches walls, screams at people, trolls online) She usually vents all her emotions in her journal so she doesn't commit homicide.

Note: These are generalizations. Different situations will create different reactions.

Current Residence: (Where does your character live right now? May or may not include a geographical location) Odaiba, Japan with her father, brother and friend.

Community: (What does the general population act like where your character lives?) Busy, rushed, inattentive.

Family: ([Ex: Parents, children, siblings] Include stepfamilies if it applies, and label as such.) Natsuko 'Nancy' Takaishi (mother), Hiroaki Ishida (Father), Yamato 'Matt' Ishida (Older brother), Takeru 'TK' Takaishi (Twin brother), Mayumi 'Yumi' Takaishi (twin sister), Noname Takaishi(Twin brother), Tamaki Shou(Cousin), Thomas Norstein/Takaishi (Half-brother), Alice McCoy/Ishida (Half-sister), Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto/Ishida (Half Sister)

Friends: (Who does your character like to hang out with?) The digi-destined and Soul Eater peps

Enemies: (Who does your character despise?) Black*Star, Kari, Mimi

Bosses: (Who does your character answer to?) N/A

Followers: (Who answers to your character?)N/A

Heroes: (Who does your character look up to?) Yumi and her older brother

Rivals: (Who are they competing with?) Davis

Relates to: (Who is similar to your character?) Yumi and Maka

Pets/Familiars: (Describe a pet your character owns, real or fantasy and give it a name.) A small chocolate lab: Death Star. Cocker spaniel puppy: Angel Eater

Wardrobe: (Describe your character's closet. What is their formal, casual, or other kind of wear?) Formal: A black formal dress, strapless, with black feather's as the skirt portion, long black gloves, and hair pined up with a black flower pin in hair. Casual: A black and red shirt with long black sleeve that exposes the stomach, thigh length black skirt, crimson goggles, Crest of Darkness around her neck, and black boots with red along the top. Fighting clothes: A black Japanese style shirt that exposes the stomach, black pants that puff at the bottom and reach mid-calf, black boots with silver on the bottom with spikes. DWMA Uniform: black button up (short sleeved), black and midnight blue tie, black leather boots with midnight blue laces, elbow length blue and black fingerless gloves, crimson goggles, black skirt that reaches mid-calf, fish net leggings

Equipment: (Refers to tools or weapons your character may use. [Ex: A sword for a warrior] Pistol, Scythe, Bow and Arrow, and Chain Scythe

Accessories: (Tattoos, piercing, jewelry, glasses, ect.) Eyebrow piercings and three hole ear piercings.

Trinkets: (Applies to but not limited to good luck charms, purses, watches, or any other items they carry with them almost all the time.) Digi-vice and Crest and bottomless bag.

Funds: (How much cash does your character have on hand, and how much at home/in the bank?) Usually fifty to sixty American dollars.

Home: (What is your character's house like? Describe it's overall appearance, [Ex: Shabby, fancy] type of house, [Trailer, mansion] and describe things such as the yard, wallpaper, or any other information. Things like bedrooms count as your character's home.) She lives in an apartment with three bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and dining room/living room. The walls are painted white. There's no yard. And it's not fancy but it's not shabby.

Neighborhood: (What are the people and places near your character like?) Her enemy and two friends live in the apartment building across from them.

Transportation: (How does your character get around? [Ex: Car, bus, bike]) On foot and Beelzebub.

License Plate Number: (Can be regular numbers, or something more creative. Adjust for your country.) N/A

Collections: (Does your character like to hoard or collect anything?) Voodoo dolls and band posters.

Most valuable possession: (In money) N/A

Prized Possession: (What object does your character value above all else?) iPod

Lovers: (From childhood crushes, to exes, to a married partner, who does your character love?) She had a crush on Death the Kid and is dating him. Her ex is Davis.

Marital Status: (Ex: Single, Taken, Dating, Available) Dating.

Sex Life: (Pretty self-explanatory) None due to her past.

Type: (Eros/ragma/Banquet/Mania/Ludus/Storge) Unique, smart, and calm

Turn-Ons: (What does your character want to see in their ideal mate?) Black hair, green eyes

Turn Offs: (What tends to make them back off) White hair, pink eyes, and rather creepy air.

Position: (Dom/Sub) Sub

Plays: (Bondage, role-play, ect.) N/A

Fetishes: (Self Explanatory) N/A

Virginity: (How many times have they "done it"?) She was raped when she was four.

Occupation: (Self-explanatory) Defender of the planet

Work Ethnic: (How hard does your character work? How do they feel about their job?) Works her ass off to make sure that evil digimon don't rule and/or destroy Earth. She feels highly of her job but hates having to work late at night.

Rank: (How high up are they on the corporate ladder?) There is no corporate ladder.

Income: (How much money do they make?) N/A

Wealth Status: (How well financed is your character? Ex: Upper, middle, or lower class) N/A

Experience: (Include things like pasts jobs, or things that contributed to current occupation.) N/A

Organizations/Affiliations: (Who does your character side with?) N/A

IQ: (Self-explanatory) 152

Education: (How good is their education?) She's in seventh grade but is smart enough to be in her first year of high school.

School: (What was their school like?) Looked safe but really wasn't.

Grade: (What grades would they get?) She always makes good grades.

Special Education: (Did they ever get held back or get honor role?) She always gets honor role.

Social Stereotype: (ex: nerd, Goth, punk) Goth, Emo, Punk

Intelligence: (Linguistic/logical/spatial/kinesthetic/musical/interpersonal/intrapersonal/naturalist) Musical and Logical

Extracurricular Activities: (Such as P.E. or art) Art and Music

Religion: (Self Explanatory) Atheist

Crime Record: (Relationship with authority, laws broken, and crimes committed.) N/A

Motivation: (What moves your character? [Ex: Power, money, love)] Love and worry for others well being

Priorities: (What does your character place first, second, and third?) First: Role as a digi-destined. Second: School Third: Food

Political Party: (Ex: Democrat, Republican, Liberal, or Conservative) N/A, Japanese

Etiquette: (How good our your characters manners? Do they bow or chew with their mouth open?) She bow's and chews with mouth closed but other than that she is impolite in the eyes of her peers.

Influences: (Who or what inspires your character to change? Do they influence anyone else?) Her older brother

Relates to: (Who can your character relate to?) Yumi

Traditions: (Does your character sit around the table with their family? What holidays do they celebrate?) She celebrates the normal holidays but has no traditions other than that.

Superstitions: (spilling salt, knocking on wood) N/A

Main Goal: (Driving force in the story. May be subject to change.) To protect the world and follow her dreams as a writer.

Minor Goals/Ambitions: (What is your character trying to accomplish?) Safety of the Digital World and Real World.

Career: (What would be your character's dream job?) Animator or writer

Desires: (What does your character want?) Her family to be together again.

Wishlist: (What material items does your character want?) N/A

Accomplishments: (Did they succeed in any goals?) She becomes both an animator and a writer.

Greatest Achievement: (Self Explanatory) Saving the world, four times.

Biggest Failure: (Self Explanatory) 'Breaking' her promise to Ash. She told him she'd protect Farah but she died protecting_**her**_.

Secrets: (Everyone has at least one) She is a cutter.

Regrets: (Self Explanatory) Not being able to protect her friends when they died. Attempting suicide three times.

Worries: (What do they worry about?) Grades, people she's close to, and her digimon partner's.

Best Dream: (What would be the best thing that could possibly happen to your character?) Having the ability to reverse time and not going to live with Jayson when he offered them a place to live.

Worst Nightmare: (The worst thing that could ever happen?) Watching her siblings die.

Best Memories: (A few stand out memories from the past. [keep it short and sweet]) The brief times she spent with her family when they were whole.

Worst Memories: (A few stand out memories from the past. [keep it short and sweet]) Being abused by Jayson.

Hobbies/Interests: (What does your character like to do for fun?) Write music and play guitar.

Skills/Talents: (Similar to hobbies, but refers to the level of skill a character has. For example, a character could like playing violin but isn't very good at it or vice versa.) She likes baking but isn't very good at it. She plays several different instruments. She writes music and poetry.

Likes: (What does your character like?) She likes music, being with her friends and family, and being back in Japan.

Dislikes: (What can't they stand?) Idiots, smartasses, spiders, pop music.

Sense of Humor: (Dark/dry/witty/sarcastic/dirty/childish/sophisticated/ironic) Sadistic, dirty, sarcastic, and ironic.

Pet Peeves: (Similar to dislikes, only more relating to human behavior than specific objects. Ex: When people tap on things or when people say "You're not fat!" when you really are) People touching or looking at her twin siblings the wrong way.

Superstitions/Beliefs: (Does your character believe in conspiracy theories or aliens? Do they throw salt over their shoulder or knock on wood?) N/A

Dreams/Nightmares: (What do they dream about? [at night]) She dreams of what Jayson did to her and her friends that died.

Quirks: (The strange little things that your character does to make them unique. Ex: Sleeps with their feet on the pillow or runs their hand along a pole as they walk beside it.) She sleeps with a voodoo doll at night and claims that it's a good luck charm.

Savvy: (What is your character particularly well-informed of? [Ex: Politically, nature) The death rate in America (mainly because her boyfriend and his father are grim reapers)

Can't understand: (Something they just can't get into, such as English literate or obsession with sports) Action movies.

Closet Hobby: (Something that your character likes but isn't too obvious.) YAOI!

Guilty Pleasure: (You know...) GAY PORN!

Strengths: (What makes them stand a bit above the crowd? [Ex: Courageous, good listener, calm under pressure] Not supernatural abilities.) Calm under pressure and speaks the truth.

Flaws: (Refers to negative personality traits, not a weakness. Make sure it's a deep flaw that could actually affect your character, not something trivial like "She can't dance". [Ex: Lies constantly, socially backwards, hot-tempered]) Socially awkward and paranoid.

Perception: (How does your character generally see the world?) As a cold place but safe all the same.

Conflicts: (What issues make your character want two things, but they can't have both?) Erm… not sure.

Instincts: (What they are unconsciously driven to do) The darkness, despite her fear of it.

Lures: (What are they inexplicably drawn to be near? Ex: Power, money, the helpless) Rebel boys.

Soft Spot: (Their vulnerability, what they feel sorry for or have particularly good feelings toward) Her past.

Cruel Streak: (What makes a character act against their usual morals and act especially mean? (everyone has something that can do this to them)) People talking trash about her or her family, preferably her mental illness.

Powers/Abilities: (Here is where to put any superhuman powers and other abilities your character possesses. Be sure to balance them out with weaknesses, or your character loses credibility. This section may be optional depending on what genre you write.) Can turn into a scythe or pistol

Origin: (How did they get their powers?) Her mother's side of the family.

Source: (How do they use their powers? [ex: shoots fire from hands, can read minds with their ring) She just imagines herself or a part of their body as the weapon.

Ability: (How adept are they at using said powers?) They are quite good at it.

Weaknesses: (Make it something that your character exclusively is weak to, and keep it credible. [Ex: A 4-headed radioactive dinosaur is not a credible weakness.]) A special spell that all of the witches can use that hinders the ability to transform.

Immunities: ([Ex: cannot be burned] Be very careful with this one.) None.

Restrictions: (An absolute necessity for those with supernatural powers. [Ex: Can only breathe fire when angry or can only cast darkness spells twice a day]) None.

Alternate Forms: (Transformations, shape shifting abilities, dark side, ect.) None.

Extra Anatomy: (Such as wings or a third eye) None.

Favorite Colors: Black, grey, crimson, and silver.

Favorite Animals: Wolves and ravens.

Favorite Mythological Creatures: Dragons

Favorite Places: (Ex: Fav City, State, or Country) Germany

Favorite Landmarks: (Ex: Eiffel Tower, Mt. Rushmore) The Leaning Tower of Giza

Favorite Flavors: (Ex: Vanilla, Sour, Strawberry) Dark chocolate.

Favorite Foods: Blackberries and peppermints.

Favorite Drinks: Coffee.

Favorite Characters: (Not one of yours) TK (Angel Beats), Lavi (D Gray-Man)

Favorite Genre: Horror

Favorite Books: Harry Potter series, Warriors series, and Vampire Diaries series.

Favorite Movies: It

Favorite Games: Halo, Call of Duty, and Portal 2

Favorite Shows: Angel Beats, D Gray-Man, Black Butler, Fruits Basket, Baka and Test, and Tokyo Majin.

Favorite Music: Rock, Heavy Metal, and Punk.

Favorite Bands: Linkin Park, System of a Down, Simple Plan, Skillet, Five Finger Death Punch

Favorite Songs: Welcome to my Life, One Day Too Late, 100 Ways to Hate, Figure.09

Favorite Sports: Baseball

Favorite Stores: Hot Topic

Favorite Subjects: World History

Favorite Numbers: 8, 10

Favorite Websites: FictionPress

Favorite Words: Stupid, magic, meanie

Favorite Quotations: (Can be lengthy and philosophical or just simple clichés such as "Every dog has his day) 'When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade. Make life take the lemons back. Get mad. I don't your damn lemons. What am I supposed to do with these? Demand to see life's manager. Make life rue the day it thought it could give Cave Johnson lemons. Do you know who I am? I'm the man that's gonna burn your house down with the lemons. I'm gonna get my engineers to invent a combustible lemon that burns your house down.'- Cave Johnson, Portal 2

Least Favorite Colors: Pink, blue, yellow, and green

Least Favorite Animals: Dolphins

Least Favorite Mythological Creatures: Pixies

Least Favorite Places: Romania

Least Favorite Flavors: Vanilla

Least Favorite Foods: Cherry

Least Favorite Drinks: Soda

Least Favorite Characters: Lenalee (D Gray-Man) and Yui (Angel Beats)

Least Favorite Genre: Romance and Drama

Least Favorite Books: Twilight series

Least Favorite Movies: The Last Song

Least Favorite Games: Assassin's Creed

Least Favorite Shows: Pokemon

Least Favorite Music: Pop, Hip Hop, and Rap

Least Favorite Bands: Goyte, Black Eyed Peas, The Afters

Least Favorite Songs: Somebody that I used to Know, Light up the Sky, and Rock that Body

Least Favorite Sports: Soccer

Least Favorite Stores: Victoria's Secret

Least Favorite Subjects: English Literature

Least Favorite Numbers: 16, 57

Least Favorite Websites: N/A

Least Favorite Words: N/A

Least Favorite Quotations: (Can be lengthy and philosophical or just simple clichés such as "Every dog has his day) N/A

Languages: (What languages does your character speak and how fluently?) English, Japanese, French, German, Spanish, Romanian, and Russian

Accent: (Self-explanatory) None really.

Voice: (High pitched, low pitched) In between

Speech Impediments: (Stutters, slurs, or whistles) N/A

Greetings and Farewells: (How does your character say hello and goodbye?) Greeting: Yo. Farewell: Fuck you people I'm leaving.

State of Mind: (Ask your character "how are you" and see how they respond) Fine thank you.

Compliment: (Have your character say something nice) You look wonderful today.

Insult: (Have your character insult someone) You two timing son of a bitch.

Expletive: (Can be an actual cuss (Ex: Dammit) or some kind of substitute. (Ex: Darn it!) Fucking whorebags, burn in the bowels of hell.

Laughter: (What does your character's laugh sound like?) Slightly sarcastic but kinda intimidating.

Tag Line: (Something your character says a lot in everyday sentences. Can often be filled with a sound or vocalization. Ex: Lol, dude, uh) Man or dude.

Signature Quote: (Something significant your character says. Doesn't have to be meaningful, just make it memorable.) I'm leaving now but know I'll be back and when I do your all fucked.

Reputation: (What does the general population think of your character?) Bitchy

First Impressions: (What would you first think of this character upon meeting them?) Creepy.

Stranger Impressions: (If someone was told about the character but didn't know them, what would they think?) That's she's bitchy but can be nice.

Friendly Impressions: (What do people who are friends or acquaintances of your character think of them?) Open minded and honest

Enemy Impressions: (What do people who can't stand your character think? If you can't think of anyone who hates your character, we have a problem.) A dark evil person

Familiar Impressions: (What do people very close to your character think of them? Ex: Family, lovers) Adorable and mean.

Compliments: (What are some good things other people would say of your character? [heroic, good listener]) Open minded and honest.

Insults: (Would anyone like to call your character a whore, jerk, or stupid?) Depends on who it is.

Self-Impression: (What does your character really think of themselves deep down?) She sees herself as a waste of space.

MBTI Personality Type: [Ex: ENTP, ISTJ] ENTP

Temperament: (Chloric/Sanguine/Melancholic/Phlegmatic) May also be called color types, such as yellow, red, blue, or green) Red

Enneagram: (The Reformer/The Helper/The Achiever/The Individualist/The Investigator/The Loyalist/The Enthusiast/The Challenger/The Peacemaker) The Challenger

Ego/Superego/Id: (Superego is aims for perfection, society, and the idea of right and wrong. Id is unconscious desires and instincts - Which of these are they most driven by? Id

The Self: (The center/core of your character) Compassion

The Shadow: (The opposite qualities your character themselves does not believe they possess, but do subconsciously) Kindness and arrogance

Persona/Mask: (What they present to the world, or the side they use to protect themselves) A truthful bitch who is headstrong.

Role: (What purpose does your character serve? [mentor, leader]) Follower

Fulfillment: (How well do they serve that role?) Very well.

Significance: (Why does your character matter?) She is the bearer of one of the many dark crests and the 'Angel of Darkness'.

Alignment: (Good/Evil/Neutral/Lawful/Chaotic) Neutral

Comparison: (Compare your character to some kind of animal, object, or anything else you can think of.) Wolf

Symbol: (Does your character have any kind of recurring symbol that represents them? [Ex: a rose, a black cat, a sunset] Could be blatant or subtle.) A dark, crying angel or a wolf.

Song: (A song you think best suits your character) Tourniquet by Evanescence

Vice: (Pride/Greed/Gluttony/Lust/Envy/Sloth/Wrath) Wrath or Pride

Virtue: (Patience/Diligence/Chastity/Temperance/Charity/Kindness/Humility) Patience or Humility

Defining Moment: (This is it. The single greatest moment of your character, when they truly become alive.) When she defeated Asura.

Tropes: (What about your character is stereotypical or clichéd? [You can't say nothing. Every character has some kind of cliché in them]) She's seems dark? (This part is kinda confusing)

One Word: (Use a single adjective to sum up your character in a nutshell) Dark

Character Sheet © Character-Resource


	2. Dead Silence-Abelia

Verse: (The universe your character belongs to. Can be original or fanfiction. [Ex: Original: The name of your book, movie, game or whatever. Fanfiction: Pokemon, Star Trek, Naruto, ect.) Digimon, Soul Eater, Black Butler

Date: (The date this sheet was completed.) 1/17/2013

Full Name: (Self-explanatory) Dead Silence Michaelis/ Abelia Antin/ Barill (when alive)

Nickname/Alias: (Does your character have a pet name, fake identity, or any other thing they like to go by? Put it here.) Silence/Bella (when alive)

Meaning: ([Ex: Emily means "admiring" and William means "protector"] If you aren't sure your character's name has a meaning look it up, I'm sure you'll find something. If it's a fantasy name you made yourself, give it a meaning.) An total, eerie lack of sound. Breath (Abelia meaning)

Origin: (How did you come up with your character's name?) I just came to me. (Living name) It was French.

Title: (Do have a title along with their name? [Ex: Sir, Captain, Ms.]) N/A

Pet Name: (What do other people call your character? [Kid, squirt, babe, ect] May be insulting, endearing, or a combination of both. May have more than one, if other characters call them different things.) Sisi, Silence/ Bella

ID Number: (A number that may also be used to identify your character, such as tournaments and prison settings) N/A

Signature: (What is their handwriting like?) Neat and slanted.

Gender: (Self-explanatory) Female

Gender Role: (Does your character generally act more feminine or masculine?) Feminine

Orientation: (Ex: Straight, Bisexual, And Homosexual) Bisexual

Real Age: (How old your character is in years) 716

Age Appearance: (How old does your character look? This is mostly for immortal creatures such as deities, but can be used with anybody. [if someone looks older or younger than their age) 16

Birthday: (Self-explanatory) January 21, 1287

Death day: (May not have one yet) January 15, 1301 (This will be explained)

Birthplace: (Where was your character born?) Paris, France (I don't know is Paris was around in 1237)

Astrological Sign: (Western) Aquarius

Zodiac Sign: (Eastern) I couldn't find it.

Immediate Family: (Who was your character raised by?) Mother

Distant Family: (The ones they don't see every day) Father

Parenting: (Were their parents strict or fun-loving?) Strict

Upbringing: (What morals and ideals were your characters raised with?) To be a proper lady.

Infancy: ([0-2] What was it like when your character was a baby? Were they nurtured or dropped at birth?) Nurtured

Childhood: ([3-12] What was it like for your character growing as a kid?) Her mother died when she was 9 and she was forced to do all house hold chores.

Adolescence: ([13-17] Teen years) She died when she was 14 and forced to marry at 13

Adulthood: ([18+] When your character has fully matured. If your character isn't yet an adult, plan what would happen to them in the future.) Died before she reached adulthood.

Coming of Age: (When and how did your character "grow up"?) When her mother died at nine.

Evolution: (How has your character changed since they were younger?) She was happy but after she died she became distant.

Species: (Human, animal, or a fantasy race) Demon

Ethnicity: (Self-Explanatory) French

Blood Type: (Self-explanatory) AB

Preferred Hand: (Right handed, left handed, or ambidextrous?) left handed

Facial Type: (Ex: Oval, heart, square, round,) round and heart

Eye Color: (Self-explanatory) Gold/Crimson (after death)

Hair Color (Self-Explanatory)Light brown/ black (after death)

Hairstyle: (Self-explanatory) Long and straight.

Skin Tone: (Self-Explanatory) Pale

Complexion: (Self-explanatory) Pale

Makeup: (If any) None

Body Type: (Endomorph, Ectomorph, Mesomorph, or somewhere in between?) Mesomorph

Build: (Long legs, chubby cheeks, or muscular arms?) Long legs, slightly chubby cheeks, and thin arms.

Height: (In inches) 64 (5'4")

Weight: (In pounds) 98

Cup Size: (Female characters only, hopefully) C

Facial Hair: (If applicable) N/A

Shoe Size: (Self-Explanatory) 8.5

Birthmarks/scars: (Self-explanatory) Scar from being stabbed and dying.

Distinguishing Features: (Something unique that stands out) She has crimson eyes.

Health: (How healthy is your character?) She never gets sick, she's dead.

Energy: (How much energy does your character have on a daily basis?) Enough.

Memory: (How well does your character remember things, and what do they remember?) She remembers everything.

Senses: (Are any of your character's senses better or worse than others?) Her hearing and eyesight and better than her smelling.

Allergies: (Self Explanatory. May be optional.) N/A

Handicaps: ([Ex: A limp, deafness, missing an eye] May be optional.) N/A

Medication: (What meds does your character take, if any?) N/A

Phobias: (Things that simply terrify your character. May be trivial or debilitating. Try to have at least one.) Angels and waves

Addictions: (Drugs, alcohol, gambling, or bad teen romance) N/A

Mental Disorders: ([Ex: Depression, Bipolar Disorder, Paranoia.] May be optional.) Paranoia.

Style: (The overall style your character shows, not just limited to clothing. Ex: Punk, Goth, Nerd) Goth

Grooming: (Well-kept or messy?) Well-kept

Posture: (How does your character present themselves? Ex: Stiff, slouchy, suggestive) stiff

Gait: (The speed and style which how your character moves) Silently and quickly.

Coordination: (How physically fit is your character? Also add things like reflexes, ect.) She's strong than most and has very quick reflexes.

Habits and Mannerisms: (Any nervous ticks or unconscious habits your character might have. Ex: Nail biting, crosses arms, or twirls hair) Twirls hair when nervous.

Scent: (What does your character smell like? Good or bad? How strong?) She smells of 'death and chocolate' (Which is just her perfume)

Mood: (What mood are you most likely to catch your character in?) Thoughtful

Attitude: (How does your character interact with others?) She hardly does

Stability: (How emotionally consistent are they?) She is unstable

Expressiveness: (Do they hide emotion or let it out openly?) She's practically emotionless

When Happy: (Ex: Whistles, sings, skips) Smirks

When Depressed: (Ex: locks themself in their room, listens to music, hugs a stuffed animal) Listens to music

When Angry: (Ex: Punches walls, screams at people, trolls online) Rants about it

Note: These are generalizations. Different situations will create different reactions.

Current Residence: (Where does your character live right now? May or may not include a geographical location) Sometimes in England, America, and Japan.

Community: (What does the general population act like where your character lives?) Inattentive.

Family: ([Ex: Parents, children, siblings] Include stepfamilies if it applies, and label as such.) Sebastian Michaelis (father), Lucifer Michaelis (Sister, younger), Nightmare Michaelis (Sister, younger), Renn Michaelis (mother)

Friends: (Who does your character like to hang out with?) Ciel Phantomhive, The Digidestined. And Soul Eater people.

Enemies: (Who does your character despise?) Tai

Bosses: (Who does your character answer to?) Satan

Followers: (Who answers to your character?) N/A

Heroes: (Who does your character look up to?) N/A

Rivals: (Who are they competing with?) Daichi

Relates to: (Who is similar to your character?) Ciel and Sebastian

Pets/Familiars: (Describe a pet your character owns, real or fantasy and give it a name.) N/A

Wardrobe: (Describe your character's closet. What is their formal, casual, or other kind of wear?) Formal: A black ball gown with hair pinned up. Casual: Red and black t-shirt, black long skirt, and red boots with red on them.

Equipment: (Refers to tools or weapons your character may use. [Ex: A sword for a warrior] Scythe and Pistol (She turns into them and wields them sometimes)

Accessories: (Tattoos, piercing, jewelry, glasses, ect.) N/A

Trinkets: (Applies to but not limited to good luck charms, purses, watches, or any other items they carry with them almost all the time.) Digivice.

Funds: (How much cash does your character have on hand, and how much at home/in the bank?)N/A

Home: (What is your character's house like? Describe it's overall appearance, [Ex: Shabby, fancy] type of house, [Trailer, mansion] and describe things such as the yard, wallpaper, or any other information. Things like bedrooms count as your character's home.)She has no permanent home.

Neighborhood: (What are the people and places near your character like?) The people are inattentive.

Transportation: (How does your character get around? [Ex: Car, bus, bike]) On foot.

License Plate Number: (Can be regular numbers, or something more creative. Adjust for your country.) N/A

Collections: (Does your character like to hoard or collect anything?) N/A

Most valuable possession: (In money) N/A

Prized Possession: (What object does your character value above all else?) Digivice.

Lovers: (From childhood crushes, to exes, to a married partner, who does your character love?)she was married when she was alive to Richard Philip a English man. She is Tai's ex and gets with Noname in the end.

Marital Status: (Ex: Single, Taken, Dating, Available) Taken/Available/Taken

Sex Life: (Pretty self-explanatory) N/A

Type: (Eros/ragma/Banquet/Mania/Ludus/Storge) Doesn't matter.

Turn-Ons: (What does your character want to see in their ideal mate?) Blond hair, kindness, and uniqueness

Turn Offs: (What tends to make them back off) Red hair, jerkiness, and normalcy

Position: (Dom/Sub) Sub

Plays: (Bondage, role-play, ect.) N/A

Fetishes: (Self-Explanatory) N/A

Virginity: (How many times have they "done it"?) Virgin.

Element: (Fire/Water/Air/Earth) Water

Occupation: (Self-explanatory) Death Scythe

Work Ethnic: (How hard does your character work? How do they feel about their job?) Works when called for. She likes her job.

Rank: (How high up are they on the corporate ladder?) Just under Lord Death.

Income: (How much money do they make?) None, I don't think.

Wealth Status: (How well financed is your character? Ex: Upper, middle, or lower class) Middle

Experience: (Include things like pasts jobs, or things that contributed to current occupation.) N/A

Organizations/Affiliations: (Who does your character side with?) Lord Death and Satan

IQ: (Self-explanatory) 156

Education: (How good is their education?) Very Good.

School: (What was their school like?) Never actually went to school. (Learned from her meister)

Grade: (What grades would they get?) Never went to school.

Special Education: (Did they ever get held back or get honor role?)Never went to school.

Social Stereotype: (ex: nerd, Goth, punk) Never went to school, but it would be Goth.

Degrees: (What degrees did/would they earn in school?) N/A

Intelligence: (Linguistic/logical/spatial/kinesthetic/musical/interpersonal/intrapersonal/naturalist) Linguistic

Extracurricular Activities: (Such as P.E. or art)Never went to school.

Religion: (Self-Explanatory) Satanist (She is a demon after all)

Morals: (What does your character find morally right or wrong?) She finds killing without reason wrong.

Crime Record: (Relationship with authority, laws broken, and crimes committed.) N/A

Motivation: (What moves your character? [Ex: Power, money, love)] Love

Priorities: (What does your character place first, second, and third?) First: Siblings Second: Digital World Third: Love

Philosophy: (Your character's outlook on life) Erm… not sure.

Political Party: (Ex: Democrat, Republican, Liberal, or Conservative) N/A (Live in France and Japan)

Etiquette: (How good our your characters manners? Do they bow or chew with their mouth open?) Is very polite and formal.

Influences: (Who or what inspires your character to change? Do they influence anyone else?) No one.

Relates to: (Who can your character relate to?) Sebastian

Traditions: (Does your character sit around the table with their family? What holidays do they celebrate?) She doesn't celebrate holidays

Superstitions: (spilling salt, knocking on wood) N/A

Main Goal: (Driving force in the story. May be subject to change.) To defeat Satan.

Minor Goals/Ambitions: (What is your character trying to accomplish?) Keep her siblings safe.

Career: (What would be your character's dream job?) N/A

Desires: (What does your character want?)To be truly alive again.

Wishlist: (What material items does your character want?) N/A

Accomplishments: (Did they succeed in any goals?) Nope!

Greatest Achievement: (Self-Explanatory) Taking one of Satan's souls.

Biggest Failure: (Self-Explanatory) She didn't defeat Satan.

Secrets: (Everyone has at least one) She loves cute things.

Regrets: (Self-Explanatory) Allowing herself to be forced into marriage.

Worries: (What do they worry about?) Her siblings

Best Dream: (What would be the best thing that could possibly happen to your character?) She could be alive.

Worst Nightmare: (The worst thing that could ever happen?) Lose Nightmare and Lucifer and Tala.

Best Memories: (A few stand out memories from the past. [keep it short and sweet]) Her 14 years of life.

Worst Memories: (A few stand out memories from the past. [keep it short and sweet]) Her murder and mother's death.

Hobbies/Interests: (What does your character like to do for fun?) Write and sing

Skills/Talents: (Similar to hobbies, but refers to the level of skill a character has. For example, a character could like playing violin but isn't very good at it or vice versa.) She can cook.

Likes: (What does your character like?) Cute things (secretly) and Noname!

Dislikes: (What can't they stand?) Tai and ugly things

Sense of Humor: (Dark/dry/witty/sarcastic/dirty/childish/sophisticated/ironic) sadistic and dark and dirty and mean

Pet Peeves: (Similar to dislikes, only more relating to human behavior than specific objects. Ex: When people tap on things or when people say "You're not fat!" when you really are) People tapping on things of clicking pens

Superstitions/Beliefs: (Does your character believe in conspiracy theories or aliens? Do they throw salt over their shoulder or knock on wood?) N/A

Dreams/Nightmares: (What do they dream about? [at night]) Her time alive.

Quirks: (The strange little things that your character does to make them unique. Ex: Sleeps with their feet on the pillow or runs their hand along a pole as they walk beside it.) Sleeps under her bed (no one knows)

Savvy: (What is your character particularly well-informed of? [Ex: Politically, nature) Death rate.

Can't understand: (Something they just can't get into, such as English literate or obsession with sports) Christianity.

Closet Hobby: (Something that your character likes but isn't too obvious.)Architecture

Guilty Pleasure: (You know...) Eating souls!

Strengths: (What makes them stand a bit above the crowd? [Ex: Courageous, good listener, calm under pressure] Not supernatural abilities.) Calm and collected.

Flaws: (Refers to negative personality traits, not a weakness. Make sure it's a deep flaw that could actually affect your character, not something trivial like "She can't dance". [Ex: Lies constantly, socially backwards, hot-tempered]) Hot headed

Perception: (How does your character generally see the world?) Full of life.

Conflicts: (What issues make your character want two things, but they can't have both?) She wants to live but wants to stay with her siblings.

Instincts: (What they are unconsciously driven to do) Hell

Lures: (What are they inexplicably drawn to be near? Ex: Power, money, the helpless) Darkness

Soft Spot: (Their vulnerability, what they feel sorry for or have particularly good feelings toward) Her time alive.

Cruel Streak: (What makes a character act against their usual morals, and act especially mean? (everyone has something that can do this to them)) Someone hurting her siblings.

Powers/Abilities: (Here is where to put any superhuman powers and other abilities your character possesses. Be sure to balance them out with weaknesses, or your character loses credibility. This section may be optional depending on what genre you write.) She can turn into a scythe and pistol.

Origin: (How did they get their powers?) Unknown

Source: (How do they use their powers? [ex: shoots fire from hands, can read minds with their ring) Just imagines herself as her weapon form.

Ability: (How adept are they at using said powers?) Very adept.

Weaknesses: (Make it something that your character exclusively is weak to, and keep it credible. [Ex: A 4-headed radioactive dinosaur is not a credible weakness.]) A spell the witched can use.

Immunities: ([Ex: cannot be burned] Be very careful with this one.) Cannot die (because she kinda already is)

Restrictions: (An absolute necessity for those with supernatural powers. [Ex: Can only breathe fire when angry or can only cast darkness spells twice a day]) N/A

Alternate Forms: (Transformations, shape shifting abilities, dark side, ect.) N/A

Extra Anatomy: (Such as wings or a third eye) N/A

Favorite Colors: Black

Favorite Animals: Snake

Favorite Mythological Creatures: Dragon

Favorite Places: (Ex: Fav City, State, or Country) France

Favorite Landmarks: (Ex: Eiffel Tower, Mt. Rushmore) Eiffel Tower

Favorite Flavors: (Ex: Vanilla, Sour, Strawberry) Banana

Favorite Foods: Tacos

Favorite Drinks: Milk

Favorite Characters: (Not one of yours) Yuki (Fruits Basket)

Favorite Genre: Horror

Favorite Books: Lord of the Rings

Favorite Movies: Lord of the Rings 1-3

Favorite Games: N/A

Favorite Shows: Fruits Basket and Elfin Lied

Favorite Music: Rock

Favorite Bands: Within Temptation

Favorite Songs: The Cross

Favorite Sports: Soccer

Favorite Stores: N/A

Favorite Subjects: French literature

Favorite Numbers: N/A

Favorite Websites: N/A

Favorite Words: N/A

Favorite Quotations: (Can be lengthy and philosophical or just simple clichés such as "Every dog has his day) N/A

Least Favorite Colors: Pink

Least Favorite Animals: cats

Least Favorite Mythological Creatures: Pixies

Least Favorite Places: Germany

Least Favorite Flavors: Lime

Least Favorite Foods: Peanuts

Least Favorite Drinks: Coke

Least Favorite Characters: Torhu (Fruits Basket)

Least Favorite Genre: Romance

Least Favorite Books: Twilight

Least Favorite Movies: Twilight

Least Favorite Games: N/A

Least Favorite Shows: Tokyo Majin

Least Favorite Music: Pop

Least Favorite Bands: One Direction

Least Favorite Songs: All pop songs

Least Favorite Sports: Golf

Least Favorite Stores: N/A

Least Favorite Subjects: N/A

Least Favorite Numbers: N/A

Least Favorite Websites: N/A

Least Favorite Words: N/A

Least Favorite Quotations: (Can be lengthy and philosophical or just simple clichés such as "Every dog has his day) N/A

Languages: (What languages does your character speak and how fluently?) French, English, Japanese

Accent: (Self-explanatory) Slightly French

Voice: (High pitched, low pitched) In between

Speech Impediments: (Stutters, slurs, or whistles) N/A

Greetings and Farewells: (How does your character say hello and goodbye?) Hello, Goodbye

State of Mind: (Ask your character "how are you" and see how they respond) Shrugs

Compliment: (Have your character say something nice) You look nice

Insult: (Have your character insult someone) You look ugly

Expletive: (Can be an actual cuss (Ex: Dammit) or some kind of substitute. (Ex: Darn it!) Fuck you

Laughter: (What does your character's laugh sound like?) Sarcastic and dark

Tag Line: (Something your character says a lot in everyday sentences. Can often be filled with a sound or vocalization. Ex: Lol, dude, uh) N/A

Signature Quote: (Something significant your character says. Doesn't have to be meaningful, just make it memorable.) N/A

Reputation: (What does the general population think of your character?) Demonic

First Impressions: (What would you first think of this character upon meeting them?) Demonic

Stranger Impressions: (If someone was told about the character but didn't know them, what would they think?) Demonic

Friendly Impressions: (What do people who are friends or acquaintances of your character think of them?) Distant

Enemy Impressions: (What do people who can't stand your character think? If you can't think of anyone who hates your character, we have a problem.) Demonic

Familiar Impressions: (What do people very close to your character think of them? Ex: Family, lovers) Distant

Compliments: (What are some good things other people would say of your character? [heroic, good listener])Calm and collected

Insults: (Would anyone like to call your character a whore, jerk, or stupid?) People call her stupid

Self-Impression: (What does your character really think of themselves deep down?) Useless

Temperament: (Chloric/Sanguine/Melancholic/Phlegmatic) May also be called color types, such as yellow, red, blue, or green) blue, green

Enneagram: (The Reformer/The Helper/The Achiever/The Individualist/The Investigator/The Loyalist/The Enthusiast/The Challenger/The Peacemaker) The Helper

Ego/Superego/Id: (Superego is aims for perfection, society, and the idea of right and wrong. Id is unconscious desires and instincts - Which of these are they most driven by? Id

The Self: (The center/core of your character) Darkness

The Shadow: (The opposite qualities your character themselves does not believe they possess, but do subconsciously) Light and happiness

Persona/Mask: (What they present to the world, or the side they use to protect themselves) No emotion and keeps her emotions to herself

Role: (What purpose does your character serve? [mentor, leader]) follower

Fulfillment: (How well do they serve that role?) good

Significance: (Why does your character matter?) She's a bearer of a dark crest and a death scythe

Alignment: (Good/Evil/Neutral/Lawful/Chaotic) Evil yet Good

Comparison: (Compare your character to some kind of animal, object, or anything else you can think of.) Tiger

Symbol: (Does your character have any kind of recurring symbol that represents them? [Ex: a rose, a black cat, a sunset] Could be blatant or subtle.) N/A

Song: (A song you think best suits your character) There's a lot

Vice: (Pride/Greed/Gluttony/Lust/Envy/Sloth/Wrath) Envy

Virtue: (Patience/Diligence/Chastity/Temperance/Charity/Kindness/Humility) Charity

Defining Moment: (This is it. The single greatest moment of your character, when they truly become alive.) When she took Satan's fifth soul.

Tropes: (What about your character is stereotypical or clichéd? [You can't say nothing. Every character has some kind of cliché in them]) Not sure.

Originality: (What makes your character different from one like them?) She hates Satan

One Word: (Use a single adjective to sum up your character in a nutshell) Dark

Character Sheet © Character-Resource


End file.
